


I Praise Abort

by Master_of_the_Boot1



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abortion, Anthropomorphic, F/F, Impregnation, Incest, Songfic, lindemann - Freeform, praise abort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_of_the_Boot1/pseuds/Master_of_the_Boot1
Summary: A prisoner in her own body, White Diamond is able to do nothing but stew in bitterness and rage.All she can think about is the memory of the one who crippled her and the blind animal lust that made it happen.She wishes she could have aborted all her children.Welcome to White's World.





	I Praise Abort

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off of a music video by Till Lindemann of Rammstein fame. 
> 
> The video itself is a disturbing story of a man who's uncontrolled sexuality has ruined his life and turns him into a monster towards his wife and children. 
> 
> i wanted to apply that to White Diamond, so please enjoy. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QWE_M0CX9So

White Diamond: Praise Abort

 

Author’s note: This story contains references to sexuality and abortion. Readers be warned.

 

* * *

 

_Homeworld, White Diamond’s Lair_

 

White Diamond tried to keep positive. She really did.

 

Really.

 

She tried to get over what had been done to her. She tried so hard to get over what _she_ had done to her.

 

Every day was the same. There was a time when the White Hall was full of fearful gems who lived and died and her command. Everything was brought to her plate, everything was her decision.

 

Now what was there?

 

There was her worthless Pearl. That empty headed little thing that sounded and looked like her. There was no need for a Pearl. Pearls were her eyes and ears and she could never act on what they revealed to her; not anymore.

 

It was a torture all on its own. Seeing through the eyes of her sister Diamond’s Pearls. Watching them mismanage the empire and run it into the ground was torture enough. There had been a time when she’d feasted on the corpses of galaxies and tossed the gods down like so much pointless trash.

 

But she tried to get over all of that. Simply put, there was nothing left.

 

Homeworld was in a state of slow collapse. The collapse was glacial in its pace, but to someone as old as White Diamond it was falling down in real time. Worse yet, she could not escape what _she_ had done to her.

 

The Rose Quartz Rebellion meant nothing, cost nothing.

 

What _Pink Diamond_ had done to her was irreversible.

 

The Grand Empress of a billion worlds and master of all was a prisoner in her own palace.

 

She tried to keep it contained and it made her somewhat grateful for Yellow Diamond’s blind stupidity and Blue Diamond’s pathetic, self indulgent depression. Neither of them could see what was wrong with her. Or if they did, they weren’t stupid enough to say it to her face.

 

But they were thinking it. Oh they were thinking it when those two worthless pieces of glass had an intelligent thought once every millennium.

 

“My Pearl, what is the day’s business?” White Diamond asked her Pearl. An old routine. A probable mark of insanity.

 

“There is no business today, my Diamond,” was her Pearl’s automatic response.

 

Pearl’s were still useful when you deleted their free will. To do so to any other type of gem would result in catastrophic data deletion which could not be repaired. Corruption was a mercy compared to such a fate.

 

White Diamond tried to wave and smile, but she couldn’t wave.

 

There was no moving from the spot. There was no getting out of this T-pose which she’d assumed since that day when the corruption was unleashed.

 

Was that her plan all along?

 

Did Pink find out the hidden secret that White had successfully kept from all others, even the other Diamonds?

 

More likely Pink had used the forbidden knowledge with no clue what the results would be.

 

And because of that . . . White was here.

 

Victim of data deletion.

 

Oh, but she could not think of herself as a victim. It was too depressing.

 

“Pearl, sing a song,” White Diamond instructed, unable to change either her vocal tone or her facial expression. That was just as permanent as the T-pose.

 

Pearl didn’t know any songs. White Diamond hated singing. She hated music. She wanted a song, because it was the least painful option ahead of her.

 

There was always suicide but that was not really an option yet.

 

The tune was bouncy as White Pearl sang a toneless ululation that sounded more like emergency sirens than singing proper.

 

White Diamond herself started humming a tune wholly independent of her Pearl’s atonal yowling. She even began to sing a little. Though she hated singing. She wanted to make up something. Do a little poetry, just to show that she still had that level of power in her.

 

_I like to fuck, but no French Letter_

 

_Without the Condom, the sex is better_

 

_But every time I get it in, a baby cries_

 

_And Sometimes twins!_

 

It was shit but there was nobody to judge it. Nobody but White Diamond herself. What choice did she have? She sang a bit more.

 

_I have three kids, and I don’t like it_

 

_They ask too much, and treat me like shit_

 

_They only want prime colonies and fine clothes,_

 

_i give one hand, they bite off both._

 

White Diamond could see herself like some long absent friend. The her that had once been.

 

Oh she’d been a looker back in the day. A great long overcoat that billowed dramatically even when there was no atmosphere to move it. A giant top hat over her spiky, stylish hair; something that added to her already tremendous height and marked her as the glitziest gem who ever lived. Snazzy shoes and spotless grey gloves filled out the ensemble.

 

Oh that was how White Diamond used to be. That was how White Diamond used to be when she was happy. How foolish she’d been to give up that happiness for the sake of those miserable idiots who shared a gem type with her. She thought of how much better her life had been before yellow, before blue and definitely before pink.

 

_And my children have big mansions and fine ships,_

 

_Big mansions too and, fancy gallium drips_

 

_They have fortune and fame, I wonder why_

 

_I look at myself and start to cry!_

 

Young White Diamond danced like a fool. When she’d just started carving out her empire and everything was perfect. She never really felt lonely. She was just fooling herself. Having two Diamonds was the worst decision she ever made. The dancing idiot, having another diamond be created; that defective little off color was an even worse decision.

 

That hate, that anger, manifested as another White Diamond. In the fevered, delusional mind of Homeworld’s one true master the angry storming figure became clearer and clearer. She wore a suit, she wore snazzy shoes and grey gloves. The gloves and her white suit jacket however was stained black with crude oil and the shards of gems glinted in the sticky petrochemical mess.

 

As the other White Diamond approached the young one, she kicked the young, foolish optimistic self across the chest and knocked her down.

 

Angry White Diamond howled like a demon from hell at her old, stupid, idiotic self. Her boar’s tusks and piggy snout glistened with snot and saliva. She coughed up coal dust when she squealed with rage, like some angry sow. It splattered all over the front of her shirt and dripped into the mouth and eyes of Young White Diamond.

 

_I hate my life!_

_And I hate you!_

_I hate my wife, and her girlfriend too!_

 

 

Angry White-Foamed and snarled as her claws shredded Young White. The young version tried to defend herself, only to have her teeth shattered, her eyes gouged out and her skin torn like paper. Angry White kept flying and attacking; driven by blind, rabid hatred of the gem who’d created her.

 

_I hate to hate and I hate that_

_I hate my life so very bad,_

_I hate my kids, I never thought_

_I’d praise abort!_

 

Young White bled but never died, no matter how much Angry White wanted. It the past was the past and by now even actual time travel couldn’t fix the problem.

 

White’s fevered mind left behind the image of Angry White Mutilating and raping her young, youthful, happy self. Let bygones be bygones right?

 

Speaking of which what were Yellow and Blue up to?

 

White Diamond could see them, Blue Diamond as some kind of slobbering sow whose midnight robes were stained with shit and piss. Yellow was there as some kind of preening boar with a crest of bristles and pointed ears in place of her usual helmet hair. Even her double tusks managed to look pretentious and superfluous.

 

_I like to fuck, but no French letter_

‘ _Cause without kids, life is so much better,_

_So in the end, I was forced_

_To stay away from female intercourse._

 

Pig Yellow was rutting in Pig Blue while Angry White got off the toilet. They were all in the human zoo, in all its wonderful pink glory. Garbage and food scraps littered the floor along with half eaten humans. Angry White picked up the chewed lower body of a zooman and popped it in her mouth; spitting up crude oil as she chewed.

 

She eyed Pig Yellow nutting in Pig Blue with a mixture of contempt and jealousy. Deformed claws shooting out, she tore off one of Pig Yellow’s tusks and threw her to the mud and shit that covered the floor.

 

Angry White pulled out her own phallus and started ramming Pig Blue’s prolapsed, cottage cheese oozing pussy.

 

_I hate my life, and I hate you!_

_I hate my wife, and my girlfriend too_

_I hate to hate and I hate that!_

_I hate myself so very bad!_

_I hate my offspring! Never thought,_

_That I’d praise abort!_

 

White lost the plot in her own fevered mental landscape. Pearls started dancing everywhere in beautiful, form fitting ballerina costumes. Blood ran down their legs, leaking from their unmentionables. Pearl pussy tore easy but it also healed easy. That was part of the allure.

 

White Neon signs flashed everywhere “ _Praise Abort!”_

 

White Diamond struggled against it and failed. Her own vices had gotten her to this spot. Her own blind lust had caused this. She had nobody else but herself to blame.

 

Red hot rage tainted the hallucination as the signs went red and the Pearls with it.

 

Pig Blue squealed and delivered a bright, pink piglet in a gushing sea of blood, piss and afterbirth. Pig Yellow nuzzled her with her hog snout and felt up her breast like she just couldn’t wait to start mating again.

 

_Say Goodbye, Say Goodbye_

_We Rise up, up to the Sky!_

 

Angry White slowly marched towards the pink piglet that Blue had dropped from her stretched cunt. In her hand, she clenched a shining abortion gun of perfect steel and with a most delightful ivory white handle. Her hands clenched as she beheld the squealing runt diamond that hungrily sought Blue’s swollen breast, even as Pig Yellow tried to fight for the other one.

 

_Say Goodbye, Say Goodbye_

_We’ll come back as pretty butterflies_

_Make you cry,_

 

Angry White grinned as she put the abortion gun to Pink Diamond’s gem. She grinned as Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond both begged her not to shatter their newest kin. That she could be a proud member of the Diamond Authority and breathe new life into their ancient empire.

 

White Diamond pulled the trigger.

 

And woke up.

 

The creature called Steven Universe was there before her. She didn’t remember summoning him here. She could not remember letting him into her chamber. She couldn’t remember sending her pearl to get him.

 

She didn’t remember any of it.

 

It was getting worse.

 

Pink Diamond was before her, wrapped up in some kind of meat shell. White Diamond had to tap into the files from the mind of Pink’s Pearl before she understood. This entity called herself Steven and she considered herself human.

 

“Pink, there you are,” said White, “Hello Starlight, you certainly gave everyone a scare.

 

That was one way to put it. White honestly didn’t care about any of that. What she cared about was how could she make her hated enemy, her hated child suffer.

 

“They’re all just thrilled to see you safe and sound,” she didn’t mean it, but she always prided herself on being a good liar.

 

Steven or Pink or whatever the fuck she called herself tried to talk to white. To think she had the Moh’s to talk to white Diamond after what Pink Diamond had done to her! White burned with incandescent rage as she kept her smile firmly fixed in place.

 

“As for this latest little game of yours, thank the stars it’s over,” White meant that. She began to access files from the Pearl about the people Steven cared about. The Connie, the off color Amethyst, the Fusion Garnet, something called “dad.” She wondered how much pain it would cause this Steven to see her friends raped and crippled. How would she react when she did to her Pearl what White Diamond had done to her own useless little servant?

 

“Did you have fun?” White asked. Of course Pink or Steven had fun. The little cunt always did what she wanted with no concern for how it would affect her fellow Diamonds. “Did you get everything out of her system?” Maybe it would be fun to get Steven/Pink pregnant? Nothing quite like a rape baby to inflict permanent and lasting damage on someone else’s psyche.

 

Steven tried to say something and White enjoyed the look of disappointment on “his” face. “Good, good,” White purred as she began to access detailed files on human anatomy. “Everyone is so relieved,” White was going to make Blue and Yellow suffer as well; they deserved it for stopping her from killing Pink Diamond at birth.

 

“Welcome home, Pink,” White smiled.

 

Pink/Steven was bubbled.

 

White thought about her offspring. She truly, honestly, sincerely hated them. If her gem heuristics were torn apart to their base circuitry, then all three hundred and seventy-eight quintillion kilometers of printed gemetics could not encapsulate one billionth of the hatred that White Diamond felt for her cursed offspring.

 

Her empire was collapsing. If the files from the renegade Pearl had anything to say, it was that Steven Universe was going to try and dismantle her empire as it existed and had functioned for over half a billion years. If the renegade Pearl’s visions were accurate, Steven hated everything she stood for and would destroy everything she’d worked so hard to build.

 

It was some kind of cosmic joke.

 

And White Diamond found it very funny.

 

She would make the little Starlight suffer. His agony would be legendary, even in Hell.

 

White Diamond laughed to nobody. She sang a little tune while she thought of the best way to inflict pain on her children.

 

_I hate my life, and I hate you!_

_I hate my wife, and my girlfriend too!_

_I hate to hate and I hate that_

_I hate myself so very bad,_

_I hate my offspring, I never thought_

_I’d praise abort!_

 

_I praise abort!_

 

_I PRAISE ABORT!!!_

 

_**I PRAISE ABORT!!!!!** _

 

 


End file.
